I Just Haven't Met You Yet
by MySiGGY
Summary: Song-Fic, my Christmas Present to all of you who reads! Duncan, get's dumped. Once again. He tries to find another person to date, but when he realizes he never caught up with a certain CIT, will his chances that Geoff has her number be good? Or Bad? R&R!
1. I Just Haven't Met You Yet

(A/N)

Me: Ha! Surprise! I got bored. Listened to an Awesome song by Michael Buble called Haven't Met You Yet, listen to it, love it. And you'll see how it goes. Now read this song-fic and enjoy, since this is my Christmas Present to all of you!

-

(Duncan's POV)

_I'm Not Surprised_

_Not Everything Lasts_

I pulled my car up at the store, finally out of my rut apartment and into the world. Buying drinks, food, and other crap.

I walked into the grocery store being stared at people. I went to get a cart when an employee looked at me worriedly.

"Hey, your Duncan from Total Drama Island!" she squealed as she was packing up the carts into a row.

I nodded and took a cart. "Afraid so."

"I just love love loved that show! EEEK!" she squealed once more as she took another cart and place it in the row. She looked at me as I began to walk away. "Are you okay?"

I slowly turned my head to look at her. "Peachy Clean." I replied when really I wasn't.

Total Drama Island Season Finale ended 6 years ago… Surely I was happy that that crap was actually done. Even though I told myself about millions of times I would never miss that crummy camp of a show. I did. I made friends, possibly my only friends since my whole life was always in juvie. I pranked. I loved. I lost.

I did meet up with some old Total Drama people and dated a phew. Gwen, Lindsay. And currently Heather is my girl. Sure, I dated some people who weren't in the season. But I all got dumped. I don't know why. Why wasn't I feeling good? I couldn't put my finger on it.

_I've Broken My Heart So Many Times,_

_I Stop Keeping Track._

My phone vibrated as I picked it up. The caller I.D said Heather. I sighed deeply and clicked the answer button.

"Yes dear…?" I asked.

"Duncan you lazy slacker where are you?!"

"At the store, I left a note on the counter!"

"You did no such thing!"

"Did so, now stop yelling, your going to kill me ear!"

"I'LL STOP YELLING IF YOU ACTUALLY LISTEN TO ME ONCE YOU CRETIN!"

"Seriously, if you were much of a pain I wouldn't let you stay at my house!"

"Oh so now you don't want me in your house?! I WOULDN'T EVEN CALL IT A DAMN HOUSE, IT'S FILFTHY, IT'S HORRID!"

"It's my home!"

"Well not any more! I'm not paying a cent for you! So you can pay your damn own rent!"

My eyes widened at her response.

"Dammit Heather, no, don't leave…" I pleaded.

There was a silence at the other end. "Hah! You couldn't live without MY HELP! Well you know what? I'm already packing my stuff. Goodbye." She replied as she hung up.

I sighed and cursed under my breathes, making people stare at me.

A man came near me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Sir, are you okay?"

I looked up and I faked smiled. "Better then okay!" I slyly lied as I pushed my cart to the next aisle.

_Talk Myself in,_

_I Talk Myself Out_

_I Get All Worked Up_

_And Then I Let Myself Down._

'Don't worry Duncan you can find a better girl then her.' I said to myself, yeah. She wasn't worth it, I can find someone way better then her. I could finally get a decent job instead of spoiling that bitch, find a nice home, get married and have kids and become a happy family… Yes… that sounds brilliant.

'But, that bitch was rich! She was a rich bitch, and now I don't have money to pay the rent, I'm going broke and now, and who would want to hire me? Who would want to marry me?' replied my inner voice.

_I Tried So Hard Not To Loose It_

_I Came Up With A Million Excuses_

_I Thought I Thought Of Every Possibility_

I pulled my hair, and fussed as I threw a cereal box in the cart. A woman came up to me and asked. "Are you okay?" for the third time today.

I smiled innocently once more. "I'm fine, no need to worry miss."

And I strolled my cart down the electronics.

Videos, movies, games, phones. What more can this store have? I looked around and saw a very special video box on the shelf.

Oh Shit.

I cursed to myself as I held the box in my hands that read, "Total Drama Island, Season 1"

A boy, about 12, came up to me and smirked. "Hey, your that guy in the T.V show!" he said as he looked at me amused.

I looked down at the tramp and smirked. "yeah."

"Your so cool! You did all those pranks! The challenges was wicked! And you even tried to killed the Psycho Killer with a Chainsaw and a Hook!!!" he started as I nodded at the excited teen. "Most importantly, you got all the hot babes clinging on to you for mercy! Hah! The idiot, the goth, the queen, and even the prep!" he said.

The idiot, Lindsay, of course. The goth, Gwen. Yeah… The Queen, Heather, who recently dumped me again, truly. The prep…

"Courtney." I whispered.

"Come on honey, I told you not to wonder off like that!" yelled a scared mother taking away the teen. She looked at my dull expression and came back. "Are you okay mister?"

I didn't say a word. I just walked out of the aisle and put the DVD back on the shelf.

Courtney, Courtney, Courtney. I knew something was missing, or… someone. Surely she'll take me back! We were a couple for crying out loud. She didn't dump me she thought I was sexy.

_And I know Someday That It'll All Turn Out_

_You'll Make Me Work So We Can Work To Work It Out_

_And I Promise You Kid That I'll Give So Much More Than I get…_

_I Just Haven't Met You Yet…_

_Mmmm…._

I'll find her. The only bad thing was, I didn't catch her number at the reunion. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit.

_I Might Have To Wait_

_I'll Never Give Up_

I took out my phone. Hoping for a god damn miracle. I clicked my contacts and scrolled down the names in the TDI slot.

Geoff….

DJ….

Heather…

Gwen…

Lindsay…

Trent…

Tyler…

Even god freakin Harold!! Yet no Courtney…

My phone rang. The Caller I.D said, Geoff. I clicked the answer button.

"Hey." I said.

"Whats up bro man! Hey listen, can you buy some diapers or somethin'?"

"Why? Did you guys ran out for the baby?" I asked. Geoff and Bridgette had a baby, They got married at a very early age. 20 to be exact. And presto! Baby Bridgette and Geoff born!

"Yeah man. And milk maybe even? Pacifiers?" he asked pleadingly.

"Sure thing dude." I replied.

"Cool bro, I owe you one man!" he replied.

"Nah it's ok----…. Wait. Who's numbers do you have for Total Drama Series?" I asked.

There was a brief pause. "Why?"

"Just, you know… reunion party…?"

"A PARTY?! For reals? I'll bring the pop! And the food man! When is it dude!?"

I sighed. "Geoff focus! Were off topic."

"…Right. Lemme see."

Geoff was gone, probably getting a phone book or something.

I heard crying in the back round. Then the phone was picked up.

"Hey is this Duncan?" asked Bridgette as she picked up the phone.

"The one and only." I replied.

"How are you? How's you and the evil mistress?" she asked.

"…..She's gone."

"……What….? Did she die!? I mean, what happened…?" asked Bridgette.

I let out a chuckle and sighed. "She dumped me."

"Duncan this must be hard for you. 13 break ups this month…"

"Yeah."

"Oh, here's Geoff." she said as she gave the phone to Geoff.

"Okay man, let's see." Exclaimed Geoff as I heard the ruffling sound of the flips of the book.

_I Guess It's Half Timing_

_And The Other Half's Luck_

_Wherever You Are_

_Whenever It's Right_

_You Come Out Of Nowhere And Into My Life_

"I got Harold… Deej', Chris… Hah! Can you believe that? I don't even know I had his number? Can you believe that babe?" asked Geoff to Bridgette also.

"Yeah, that's great." I replied.

Come on Geoff… just one measly number and I'm home free…. Come on…. If I just had her number…. We could meet up…. Catch up….

_And I Know That We Can Be So Amazing_

_And Baby Your Love Is Gonna Change Me_

_And Now I can See Every Possibility…._

_Mmmm…._

_And Somehow I know That It Will All Turn Out_

_And You'll Make Me Work So We Can Work To Work It Out_

_And I Promise You Kid I'll Give So Much More Than I Get…_

_I Just Haven't Met You Yet_

"Bridgette, of course. Beth and Lind's too! Oh and that nerd Harold remember?" said Geoff.

"Mhmm. Yeah."

Come on Geoff…

_They Say All's Fair_

_And In Love And War_

_But I Won't Need To Fight It_

_We'll Get It Right_

_And We'll Be United_

_(Trumpet Solo, LOL!)_

"Hah! I can't believe his name is Harold Norbert Cheever Doris McGrady the Fifth! Hah! Doris!" said Geoff

"Haha yeah Geoff very funny, now come on!"

"Sheesh, have a cow dude! Okay uh, Ezekiel, got him man… Katie and Sadie. Oh man, there annoying… Gwen and Trent. Cute couple…"

I sighed. "Go on…"

"Hah Tyler! Got him. Eva… who knew she actually had a phone? Hey why won't we prank call her!"

"Geoff!"

"Sorry man… uh… Noah… did I say that? Cody… yeah… Oh man Owen! Love that big loaf!"

"Me too, now come on!"

_And I Know That We Can Be So Amazing  
And Being In Your Life Is Gonna Change Me  
And Now I Can See Every Single Possibility_

Mmmm .....

And Someday I Know It'll All Turn Out  
And I'll Work To Work It Out  
Promise You Kid I'll Give More Than I Get  
Than I Get Than I Get Than I Get

"Izzy and LeShawna… Oh hey look man…." He started.

Yes… come on….

_Oh You Know It'll All Turn Out  
And You'll Make Me Work So We Can Work To Work It Out  
And I Promise You Kid To Give So Much More Than I Get  
Yeah I Just Haven't Met You Yet_

I Just Haven't Met You Yet  
Oh Promise You Kid  
To Give So Much More Than I Get

"Hah! I have Chef Hatchet bro!" he finished.

"Dammit Geoff! For crying out loud!!" I replied banging my cell phone on a carton of milk.

A lady came to me and tapped me on my shoulder. "Sir… are you okay?"

"Jesus Christ man! What do you want?!" asked Geoff on the other line.

I didn't face her. "Never better."

"Oh… okay then, cause it seems that an ogre like you would obviously get confused." She replied.

_I Said Love Love Love Love Love Love Love .....  
I Just Haven't Met You Yet  
Love Love Love ..... _

Ogre…. I turned my head. Seeing the brunette walking away. Head held high in a business suit. The hair, the legs, the body, tone of voice?

"Princess?"

She turned her head smirking.

"You still there man? Hello? Helllloooo?" Geoff said on the other line._  
_

_I Just Haven't Met You Yet…_

_-_

(A/N)

Me: Well now I don't know what to do, this probably sucked. Should I continue? Should I leave it as it is? Is this good? Is this horrible? Did this suck? Tell me please by reviewing! Thank you! And have a jolly Christmas!


	2. It's Not Over Tonight

(A/N)

Me: I have been convinced that I will continue this. (applause!) Okay, so read on, and read the other author's note at the bottom cause I still need your help. Oh, and I know I just sorta kinda left it in the last chapter… but in the music video, it was sorta like that.

Disclaimer: I do not own TDI or TDA.

Xxx

(Duncan's POV)

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

She giggled. "I was just trying to get some groceries, but apparently you kind of killed my carton of milk…" she pointed at the wrecked milk I smashed with my phone.

"Oh. Right. Hold on one sec." I nervously replied as I ran back to the milk to pick up my phone that I was on it.

I raised my hand to my ear. "You still there man?" I asked Geoff on the other line.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING TRYING TO KILL MY EAR?!" he screamed.

"What the hell are_ YOU_ doing? Trying to kill _MY_ ear?" I replied sternly.

"Look dude, let's just drop it."

"Sounds like a plan. Hey I'll talk to you later I have some other business to do."

"Okay cool man. W-wait what about the diap---"

I closed my phone and walked over to the Princess. "So how's it?"

She whipped her head to see me with me smirk on and she smiled softly. I missed her so, so, so, much…

"What do you mean, _how is it_?" she replied.

"You know, what's going on in life." I replied back.

She placed her hands on her hips and cocked an eyebrow. "Look. I don't think we should, you know. Catch up here."

"Sure. We could grab a cup of joe or something?"

"Isn't that… I don't know… cliché?" she remarked. I scoffed.

"Cliché?"

"Well yeah. Suddenly two people just bump into each other, they get a cup of joe, and they fall in love blah blah." She retorted.

"I didn't know you wanted to hook up so fast baby doll." I smirked.

"Shut it!"

"Don't worry Princess. I'll drive." I said holding my car keys and dangling it in front of her eyes.

"Hmm yeah. A born criminal driving a car. Yeah that sounds _soooo_ safe." She scoffed smiling as she followed me out the market doors.

She followed me through the parking lot and stopped in her tracks.

"Hey princess, if you just stop there your going to get run over."

"What about my car? I can't just leave it here!" she scoffed.

"Hey, hey. Don't sweat it. It's not the end of the world." I told her as she crossed her arms and began following me again.

I stopped in front of my car and clicked the unlock button.

_Beep beep~_

"Alright, get in." I commanded as she obediently went in the passenger's seat.

We drove in silence, until Courtney started messing around with my CD's that was in one of those compartments. She carefully read the CD's covers and backs and would scrunch up her nose then flip to a new CD. God, how I love that expression on her face it's so damn hot.

"HEY WATCH IT!" yelled a car next to us.

"What's his problem." I looked back when I was completely off road. "Oh shit." I murmured as I quickly made a sharp turn to the right making Courtney yelp. I turned the wheel sharply as Courtney leaned more to my side.

"What the hell Duncan we could've died!" she screeched as we were on road again.

"Pfft. And I thought you like danger darling." I smirked as I turned left to go in the small parking lot of the little coffee shop.

She rolled her eyes. "As if _darling_." She slurred back. I love her remarks. Ah good times. Good times…

I parked the car and unfasten my seatbelt. "Were here."

"I'm surprised that we made it here alive." She smiled.

"Oh ha ha." I barked.

We just sat there for what? Forever? God.

"Yo Princess. Mind if you get out now?" I asked. "What? To cliché for you?"

She stumbled upon my words. "n-no. Sorry. It's actually kind of cute."

"Hey woah there tiger. I wouldn't call this place cute."

"Why?" she asked.

"Cause' I get coffee here. Sheesh. Let's go." I responded. I dragged her inside the shop. We sat down in a booth near the windows.

"So. What are you doing for life?" I asked.

She looked at me as she rested her chin on her hand. "I just finished college." She replied smiling triumphantly. Is school all about her? I can't remember.

"Ew." I countered.

"What do you mean _ew_?" she emphasized.

I smirked. "You know I hate school."

"Right."

A waitress came all giddy shaking with excitement as she approached our table. She had a notepad in her hand and a pen in the other.

"EEEE! I can't believe it! It's Duncan from Total Drama Island! EEE! Oh… and Courtney." She said sternly at the last part.

"Yeah. Uh can I get my dang coffee now?" I asked.

"Duncan!" scolded Courtney.

"OHMIGOD! Can you sign this please?" she asked holding out her notepad. I took a glance at Courtney.

"Mhmm. No I was looking more for a 'Can I take your order please?'" stated Courtney. The waitress glared at her and took her pen and clicked it.

"Awesome. I'll have a coffee." I stated to the waitress

"De-caff? She asked.

"No." I replied. I saw Courtney give me a disgusted look and I smirked back.

"I'll have a de-caff coffee then." Told Courtney.

"Okay, I'll be back with your order. EEE, I can't believe I'm serving coffee to celebrity's! EEEEE!!" she shrieked as she walked off to the kitchen.

"Can you believe that?" asked Princess right when she was gone.

"What?" I asked.

"That waitress! She thinks were celebrity's just because we were on a stupid show!" she pointed out. I shrugged.

"So de-caff eh? What, Princess can't get high?" I asked her.

"I wouldn't call it getting high Duncan! I just don't want to get a rush." She scoffed.

"Rush, high. Whatever." I simply replied as I played around with a sugar packet. "So anything else new?"

"Uh. Nope can't recall." She said smiling. "How 'bout you? What are you doing with your life?"

"You know just how guys do. Date. Drink. Daze off." I replied smirking.

"Right. Did you meet up with any of the old cast?" she asked.

The waitress came with our drinks and set the two cups of coffee on the table. Courtney took a packet of sugar and stirred.

"Yeah. Been hanging with Geoff. Bridgette too. Did you know they go married?" I asked. "Wait why am I asking you this, you should know Bridge is like your best."

Courtney took another packet quietly and dumped it in her java. "Actually… I haven't met up with Bridgette after the show…" she quietly murmured.

"Ex-squeeze me? But you guys are like. Two peas in a pot?" I asked.

"I know, but that was in the season! It's been six years Duncan. Don't you remember? We were "two peas in a pot" too." She stated.

"Well, how bout we become it again?" I asked hoping she'll say yes. What can I say? I'm fucking desperate.

Courtney bit her lip and hesitated. "Duncan… how can I say this." She started.

Dammit.

"I… have a boyfriend." She finished grasping her cup a bit tighter.

My heart stopped and it felt like thunder just struck me. Please not again.

"Oh." I simply said.

"Duncan. I'm sorry but it's been 6 years and… surely you moved on too." She said pouring crème in her coffee cup.

"Yeah. Your right." I mumbled under my breathes. Sheesh and I thought the heavens owe me one.

Courtney reached in her purse and pulled out a PDA. "Look I gotta go." She stated.

"-wait." I nervously mumbled. She just walked away out of the shop. I followed her.

"Need a ride?" I asked.

"I- no. I-I'm sorry. My boyfriend is picking up my car. He's on his way now." She said looking at her phone. Quick Duncan quick. Don't let your foolish mind take over now.

"—I'm having a TDI reunion party. Mind if you come?" I asked her. She lifted her head and looked at me. "A reunion party?"

"Yeah. Everyone will be there." I slyly lied.

_Dammit Duncan you know that was just first an excuse for Geoff to shut up._

'Yeah.' I responded to my inner thoughts.

"Well. Okay… where do I go?" she asked me. I reached in my pocket and pulled out a gum wrapper.

"Got a pen?" I asked her. She unzipped her purse and handed me a pen. I sloppily wrote down Geoff and Bridgette's address on the wrapper and handed it to her. She took the wrapper with disgust and read it.

"Okay. I guess I'll see you there and the other cast." She said smiling a bit. I smirked back.

"Afraid so Princess."

A black car pulled up near Courtney and she waved goodbye to me. "That's my ride. Well… I'll see you."

The window pulled down for the driver's seat.

"Duncan?" asked the man behind the wheel.

Oh………… my….. fucking….. god.

"Justin…?" I asked back.

Courtney looked at me worriedly and waved back. Justin stepped on the gas pedal and slowly backed the car up and drove off.

_OHMIGOD SHE'S DATING THAT STUPID FUCKING WOMANIZER, SHIT._

Wow, and I thought my inner thoughts didn't have a wild side…

I slowly walked in the coffee shop and sat down at the previous booth we were in. It seemed like I stayed there for a while… when someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hey, Sir. I have to ask you to leave. The store will be closing." Said an employee putting on his coat. I nodded at him and slowly walked out.

I grabbed my car keys from my pocket and opened the car and sat there. My phone was vibrating. I pulled out my phone and the caller I.D said Geoff. I clicked the answer button.

"Hello?" I asked.

"DUNCAN YOU IMBUSLE!" cried out Bridgette. Wait what Bridgette?

"CHILL DOWN WOMAN WHAT THE HELL DID I DO?"

"What the hell did you do? You marked us down for cell phone number to pay your rent! Now some people asked us for us to pay your damn house!"

"So?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SO? You just lost your house!!"

"…. Wait you didn't pay?"

"Of course we didn't pay! We have a baby to take care of! WE NEED THE MONEY."

"Look… I'm sorry…"

"…Duncan you are seriously lucky that I am a forgiver. You need a place to stay…?"

"Bridgette that's sweat and all. But. What about Geoff, is he down with me crashing at your place?"

"Of course, he is your bro mate."

"Shut it."

"Anyway, here's Geoff."

There was a silence and more crying from the baby in the back round.

"Hey man!" exclaimed Geoff.

"Geoff, I'm crashing at your house capiche?"

"Whatever dude, so is the party being at my house now or something?"

"What are you talking about?! What party?"

"The reunion party!!"

Oh yeeeah… "Yeah. I guess so."

"Excellent! I'll set up the guess room! Come by now!"

Great. I lost my house, my girl, and now I'm hosting what was suppose to be a fake party? Geez.

Xxx

(A/N)

_Me: I hope you really love this suckish chapter, I know I'm bashing on myself a lot, but I'm not quite sure on my stories if there good or suckish. Hehe. Wait… OH MY GOD WHAT DID I DO?!_

_Duncan: I KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!_

_Me: Oh my god I KNOW! I'M WRITING IN ITALICS EEEEEEK!!!!!!!!!!_

_Duncan: NO NOT THAT YOU MADE COURTNEY'S BOYFRIEND JUSTIN!!_

Me: Yeah, hey I'm not writing in italics anymore, well. Making Courtney's boyfriend Justin was all my evil plan… But I need your guys' help.

I'm going to make this story made out of lotsa song chapters! But only some capiche?

And there will be choices for the next chapter… which is.

1. turn it to a Romance/Crime.

Or

2. keep it as a hurt/comfort thing…

I'll give you guys previews so you'll know what it will be like.

---

_Crime Scene---_

_I took out my father's pistol and aimed it at his pretty boy face._

"_Duncan, please Don't!!!" cried Princess._

"_And what? I just saw you make love!"_

"_I did not! I was forced please….. PLEASE….!" She pleaded._

"_Yeah come on Duncan, don't hurt my Princess." _

"_Stealing another man's nicknames for his girl? Pathetic."_

"_You're the one to speak of!!!"_

---

_Hurt/Comfort scene---_

"_Duncan seriously, she doesn't want you. Face it."_

"_Shut up pretty boy I'm not taking this shit."_

"_Whatever. Just to point out. She's mine. You can't stop it."_

"_Afraid your wrong Justin. Afraid your wrong.."_

_---_

Don't worry for the Crime one, Courtney is on Duncan's side… yup! And For the Hurt/Comfort one, Duncan will get revenge, but not in a crime way.

Thanks to Polka Dot Jewel and Breee for the ideas, and to all my reviewers, love you much!

Review and tell me!

Did this suck?

Was this awesome?

Can't wait for the next chapter?

Vote now!

Thank you, and Happy Boxing Day to Canadians.

Here's a song that sorta of relates to the ending of this chapter when Duncan didn't want Courtney to leave.

_Won't Go Home Without You by Maroon 5_

_I asked her to stay  
But she wouldn't listen  
She left before I had the chance to say  
Oh  
The words that would mend  
The things that were broken  
But now it's far too late, she's gone away_

Every night you cry yourself to sleep  
Thinking "Why does this happen to me?  
Why does every moment have to be so hard?"  
Hard to believe that

It's not over tonight  
Just give me one more chance to make it right  
I may not make it through the night  
I won't go home without you

The taste of her breath, I'll never get over  
And the noises that she made kept me awake  
Oh  
The weight of things that remain unspoken  
Built up so much it crushed us everyday

Every night you cry yourself to sleep  
Thinking "Why does this happen to me?  
Why does every moment have to be so hard?"  
Hard to believe that

It's not over tonight  
Just give me one more chance to make it right  
I may not make it through the night  
I won't go home without you

It's not over tonight  
Just give me one more chance to make it right  
I may not make it through the night  
I won't go home without you

Of all the things I felt I've never really showed  
Perhaps the worst is that I ever let you go  
Should not ever let you go, oh oh oh

It's not over tonight  
Just give me one more chance to make it right  
I may not make it through the night  
I won't go home without you

It's not over tonight  
Just give me one more chance to make it right  
I may not make it through the night  
I won't go home without you, ohh

It's not over tonight  
Just give me one more chance to make it right  
I may not make it through the night  
I won't go home without you  
And I won't go home without you  
And I won't go home without you  
And I won't go home without you


	3. Modeling and Low's

(A/N)

Me: Sorry for the inconvenience, but I'm quite busy. Yet, here I am with another chapter whoop!!

This chapter will not be song based, but the next one PROBABLY will. Haha…

Disclaimer: I do not own TDI or TDA, that's that.

------

(Courtney's POV, the next morning)

I stretched my arms as I slept helplessly. I sat up straight in my queen sized bed, thinking... How come Justin and I don't share a bed? I mean, we've been together for quite awhile now, he even moved into my house… There was a brief pause as someone was knocking on the door.

"Courtney, babe, you there?"

I growled under my breathes and opened the bedroom door staring at his blue contacts.

"Hey." I muttered. He gave a small wave and looked at my face.

"What?" he asked.

I twirled a lock of my hair and turned away from his face. "Nothing."

"Oh okay, good. Were going to Lake Ala Mua." Justin clarified. I looked at him astonished.

"The pricey restaurant?" I asked combing my hair now. He gave me a bleach white grin.

"My modeling agents needed to take a photo shoot of me and the restaurant's lake, I gotta tell ya, I look _fine_." He said looking in my vanity mirror.

It was all about modeling wasn't it. "I have plans tonight though."

He turned his head to look at me, brushing slowly, not facing him. "What? Why not? You could come too"

"It's not that!" I scowled. "Dunc----…." I stopped myself before getting into any trouble. My stomach flipped as I was about to say _his_ name. "Bridgette…."

"Bridgette? Surfer girl Bridgette? TDI Bridgette?!" asked Justin looking at me for suspicion.

"Yes. She is hosting a party and invited me."

He rubbed his jaw line and looked at me, one eyebrow cocked. "What party?"

"Just… a reunion party." I said turning to him with my head held up high. If I told him it was a total drama party, he'd go nuts and cancel everything just to show up and show how buff he became after… What was I talking about anyway? He loved me, and I…

"A reunion party eh? Bridgette? This must be…"

Please don't…

"Total Drama Island reunion. I'll come with. In fact, I'll bring some wine!"

Crap.

"Oh but your photo shoot." I explained to him, my eyes locked on his like a predator seeking there prey.

"I'll cancel."

Jesus.

"Are you sure? I mean… it sounds important…" I said worriedly, almost too worried and noticeable. But Justin didn't notice a thing, and kept flashing his bleached grin.

"Positive. Besides, I have other plans on a photo shoot." He said placing his fingers to trace the line of his chin. He quickly pecked my cheek, leaving a cold feeling…. Nothing. "I got to go, I'll be home at 5."

"Cool." I murmured.

"Be dressed, and we'll head to Bridgette's. Got her address?" he asked.

I looked at him, and quickly rummaged through my vanity drawer finding that gum wrapper where Duncan wrote the address. I waved it to Justin and he smiled.

"Now find something pretty" he said.

I hissed.

----

(Duncan's POV)

"Wake up bro." said Geoff knocking on the rim of my door. He leaned against it as I watched him continuingly knocking the shit out of it.

"God, you know how early it is?" I growled at him. Geoff chuckled as he tipped his hat a bit higher.

"Dude, it's 3 PM." Geoff continued to chuckle. I turned my head to the clock as it read 3:23PM.

"How long was I out?" I asked him rubbing my hanging use to be Mohawk.

He shrugged. "Beats me. We had to drag you out of that coffee shop. You toppled over into our guest room and voila! Here's your new room!"

I went out of bed and threw on my skull shirt and jeans. "Hand me the gel." I demanded at Geoff. He took the hair gel on the white desk, he threw it at me harshly as I caught it.

"Listen, I have to stop by the shop to get some drinks for the part-tay! Keep an eye on Bridgette and Emma, she's been having a hard time sleeping." Geoff said as he walked out of the room.

"Who, Bridgette or little baby Emma?" I asked shaping my hair.

Geoff turned his head and smiled. "Bridgette." He then took his car keys and ran out of the house.

Heh.

"Duncan, can you come here for a second?" yelled Bridgette from the kitchen. I walked out of my room and into the kitchen where I see Bridgette cradling Emma in her arms and shushing her to stop crying. I looked at her and she pointed to the bottle in the microwave.

"Why can't you get it yourself." I said stubbornly opening the microwave.

"I have a baby to carry. Besides, I feel weak." She says. I gave the milk to Bridgette which she looks at me with. "Well?"

"Well what?"

Bridgette rolled her eyes. "Test the milk."

"What?!" I half yelled.

She sighed. "Put a bit of milk on your hand, is it warm or not?"

I cocked my eyebrow and looked at her weirdly. "What are you talking about? You could do it."

"I'm holding my baby!!" she hissed. I rolled my eyes and tested the milk. Yup, it was warm. More like hot though.

"It burns!!!" I cried.

"Stop acting like a baby!!" she said snatching the bottle away from me. As she placed the tip of it into Emma's mouth. She sucked on it for awhile.

"Wait. You have a free hand!" I realized.

"Shut up!" she hissed. I rolled my eyes. "So the party is today."

"Reunion party. That was just a dumb excuse to get Geoff on the subject." I stated. Bridgette looked at me astonished. "But I guess it still has to be going. With Geoff shopping, and Court coming---"

"What?!" Bridgette yelled interrupting me. I never seen a so shocked Bridgette before, she'd usually be calm and gentle. Fragile looking. But she looked like sharp in pain of shock. Her olive green eyes gleamed and perked up. "Courtney?"

I nodded. "Yesss…."

She looked at me expressionless. "How'd you get a hold of her?" she asked.

I rubbed the back of my neck and looked away. "I met her at the market."

Her face expressionless mouth began to form in a small smile. "I've been meaning to catch up with her." She said giddy.

I sighed and chuckled. "Yeah. Guess what though."

Bridgette looked at me with wide eyes. "Yes?"

I chuckled and sighed again. "Her boyfriend is Justin! Hah! Can you believe that?" I may have seem like an idiotic fool, but inside I could feel that my guts are saying, 'Duncan, it's about time you and her get together.' But I couldn't courtesy of Justin … No that isn't his last name.

"Duncan. That's… wow. She's really dating Justin? That's sort of a low for her." She says. A low?

"A low?" I blurted out. Bridgette nodded.

"I don't know. It seems like he's not her guy. We'll see at the party." She said as she patted my shoulder and walked to the baby's room to tuck in Emma.

---

(A/N)

Me: Sorry for the short chapter, sort of short maybe-ish medium. Anyway, can you guys guess why I made Bridgette and Geoff's baby's name Emma? Hurt/Comfort was the winner, and so it stayed as it is. Next chapter shall be the REUNION PARTY! So review and tell me what you think! Speaking of review, thank you to all my incredulous reviewers!

P.S. The restaurant part "Mua" is pronounced "Mwah" lol.


	4. Don't Trust Me

(A/N)

Me: Yay update! Woohoo, yeah! Oh yeah. Bridgette and Geoff's baby was named Emma because Bridgette's voice actor, Kristin Fairlie, voice casts for Emma in Stoke! Cornijcountry97 and TDITrentFan has gotten this right :) – as I slightly promised, this chapter shall have a song to it! Hit it DJ! Er… DJ Chef!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own TDI or TDA, or soon to be TDM, and maybe another 4th season! So on and so on.

As it goes, Italics are lyrics.

-------

(Duncan's POV)

"Tablecloth goes over there honey!" stated Bridgette as she pointed to the table, where the food will be.

I looked at Geoff who was failing at setting it up. Shaking my head, I straightened my loose tie. Today's the day.

Geoff turned his head to me, smiling as always. "Did you pick up the wine?"

"Yeah." I replied.

"This party is going to be awesome! I'm stoked man! WHOO!"

"Enough!" I cringed, covering my ears. "I thought you were done with the 'WHOO'S!'" I imitated. Geoff looked at me, disbelieved and shook his head.

Stupid party. If I haven't opened my mouth I wouldn't be in this rut… Regret. Regret… Rubbing my hawk, I watch Bridgette, with Emma in her arms, lighting some scented candles that smell like crap.

"That smells like shit!" I barked at the newly mother. Bridgette glared her eyes.

"Don't swear! There's children in here you know!!" she scoffed.

Geoff chuckled at me as I whipped my head to make him see my snarl on my face. He turned his head. "Pfft. When are the guest arriving?"

"20 minutes." She answered. I looked at their clock hanging on the kitchen wall, it's 7 PM.

"Just great." I sarcastically said. How long was this party anyway?

(Courtney's POV, Courtney's House)

Justin planted a kiss on my head. I rapidly brushed it down so it won't stick up. "Well, today's your photo shoot!" I half-smiled fixing the collar of his suit. Justin rolled his eyes.

He looked at me sternly, making his fingers shape his chin. "Are you trying to make me forget the reunion party?"

How did he know?

"Know! Of course not!" I said brushing my hair nervously. "Now scat. I'm going to dress."

Justin smiled. "Why not dress right now?"

I rolled my eyes at his pathetic attempt. "I am. Just with you not here. NOW GO!" I yelled pushing him out of my bedroom door, locking it. I opened my closet looking for the outfit, spotting a black dress.

_Black dress, with the tights underneath._

The thick straps wrapped my shoulders, and the strap above the waist tightened as I tightened the lace. Slipping on the black tights, almost transparent. I walk to the door as Justin opens it, hitting my forehead.

"OW!" I cried rubbing the red mark that it left. Justin blinked a few times.

"You might want to put some make-up." He suggested. I glared at him and ran to my vanity, taking out the make-up that matched perfectly with my tan skin.

"Geez, thanks for the advice." I sarcastically implied. I feel so snobbish around him. Almost like Heather.

Justin wrapped his arms around my waist and whispered in my ear. "You still look as sexy though."

_I've got the breath of the last cigarette on my teeth_

Smoke.

"Did you smoke a cigar before you came here??" I asked, getting out of his grip to look at his guilty face. Now I feel like a judge.

He nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "About that…"

"You said no more smoking! You had to bleach your teeth so you can stay in the modeling career because of this! BLEACH!!!" I hissed putting my hands on my hips. He rolled his eyes.

"Don't be like that. You know I'll still look good."

_And she's an actress (actress…) but she ain't got no need. She's got money from her parents and a trust fund back east_

"That's what she said…" I snickered. Two years ago, I caught Justin cheating on me with another girl he met when he was at a photo shoot. I was devastated for a month, with no one to comfort me, but me. Erhg…

T_-t-t-tongue's… always pressed to your cheeks_

_While my tongue is on the inside of some other girl's teeth_

Justin frowned and his eyebrows furrowed. "You know I love yah!"

"Whatever. Let's go." I said dragging him by his tie.

(Duncan's POV, 7:30)

Ding Dong.

"Duncan get the door!" yelled Bridgette who was cradling Emma. So far Chef came. And that's it. Which has been a pain in the ---..

"Hey." I greeted to the people at the door, which apparently, was LeShawna, Harold, and Trent.

"Wassup ya'll! Duncan that you! You haven't change a bit white boy!!" LeShawna greeted as she gave me a… death hug?

"Hugs? I see you haven't changed either." I choked out. She let go of me and smiled. Harold looked the other way.

"What? Nerd got your tongue?" I snarled. Harold snapped his head to me. He grew… a mustache?

Harold snickered. "I'm all man!"

"But your still scrawny." I stated. Harold let his head fall as the weird couple entered the building. Trent came in patting my shoulder smiling.

"Great to see you again man." He smiled. I nodded at him. Trent didn't change either.

"Nice to see ya… Uh… food's over there… and… suit?" I looked at him weirdly. He just wore a plain buttoned collared tee with a green tie and black pants.

Trent grunted and came inside. More people started to show up, making the whole house filled with the TDI crew. Except for two.

"Izzy is name my!" Izzy said talking to Chef with Owen inhaling the food table behind them.

"Mmm… Is this biscotti?" Owen asked. "Oh well, I don't care! This is delicious!!! WHOO!" he threw the biscuit crap in his mouth and started drinking punch.

Chris chuckled at the two. "They never change eh Cheffy?" Chef snarled and smacked Chris square in the face.

I chuckled.

(Courtney's POV)

"Okay, now turn right"

Justin rolled his eyes and sharply turned right, making my body swerve. I looked at the bubble gum wrapper and inspected the house addresses, spotting a two story light blue house. "here!"

"Easy now Court" Justin growled as he opened my door for me. I gladly thanked him as we walked to the front door, ringing the doorbell twice.

I looked at Justin's stern expression. "What?" I asked him. He looked at me, expression still there. And shook his head.

"Nothing." He replied. I shrugged. The door finally opened, revealing the glare of the light from several piercings.

"May I help you?" he asked sternly.

_Tell your boyfriend, if he says he's got beef_

_That I'm a vegetarian, and I ain't fuckin' scared of him_

"Duncan!"

Duncan smirked at me. "Nice to see you to Princess." He greeted. He gave a calm look to Justin's stern face. "Justin."

"Pleasure." Justin said, taking my hand and walking me in. Many people turned their heads to spot us, mostly of the model who's holding my hand ever so tightly…

Beth shook her head in disbelief. "Justin?"

No one has changed a bit. Beth was sitting near Lindsay. Still wearing her retainer, surprisingly… While Lindsay, with her big chest and beautiful hair, had a cast on her leg, and crutches under her arms. I wonder what happened… Justin flashed his bleach grin at the two, Beth waving pathetically at the man candy, and Lindsay pouting, crossing her arms, as if she was immune to him.

_She wants to touch me, Whoa-o_

_She wants to love me, Whoa-o_

Justin chuckled at Lindsay cute mad face. "Ladies, please. Calm yourselves! I'm taken!" he gloated wrapping his arm around me. I immediately, blushed as Duncan came in the door, leaning on the wall.

"Your kidding." LeShawna said. Harold gasped covering his mouth… and mustache? Since when…

_She'll never leave me, Whoa-o, whoa-o, oh oh_

Justin shook his head. "My Princess is mine. I'll get us some wine hun." He said clicking, and then walking away. I sighed.

_Don't trust a hoe!_

_Never trust a hoe!_

_Won't trust a hoe._

_Won't trust me_

_Won't trust me_

_Cause a hoe won't trust me_

"Pfft… Stealing another man's nickname. Pathetic." Duncan butted it. I gave him a small smile and turned my head.

"You know you're the one who started it. At least be happy for that." I noted taking a seat near Beth and Linds.

Lindsay gazed upon my hair. "Catherine, your hair is like… so… brown."

Beth slapped her forehead. "It's been like that Lindsay."

"Ohh." She said. Duncan sat next to me, drinking his wine.

I looked at him, who was gazing at his drink. His sharp piercing teal eyes…

_She wants to touch me whoa-o_

_She wants to love me whoa-o_

_She'll never leave me Whoa-o, whoa-o, oh oh._

"---So yeah, that's how I broke my leg."

Beth, fakely wiped a "tear" from her eye and smiled. "Such a sad story! Isn't it Courtney?"

Duncan's face turned to mines, waiting for an answer, as did Lindsay and Beth. I looked at them, dumbfounded.

"Huh?"

"I broke my leg from cheer camp." Lindsay said, now looking at me, dumbfounded.

Duncan chuckled under his breathes, sipping his wine.

"Oh. Sorry Linds. You still go to cheer camp?"

"I'm a teacher there." She replied. "Am i?"

Beth nodded at her ditz of a friend, while Justin… came up, handing me a glass of whine. "Hey gals. And Duncan." Justin snarled at the last part. "So what's happening?"

"I broke my leg!" Lindsay pouted. Justin laughed.

_Don't trust a hoe!_

_Never trust a hoe!_

_Won't trust a hoe._

_Cause a hoe won't trust me._

"Yeah. Right. So Duncan, how's it been? Steeling? Robbing banks? Tell me everything." He joked leaning on his knees. I nudged him to cut it out, as Duncan sighed.

He rubbed his green hawk and looked at Justin. "No. Unemployed. Haven't robbed. And so on."

Wow.

"Nice one criminal." Justin barked.

"Will this face lie?" he asked pointing to his face.

"In fact. Yes." Justin snickered.

I shifted my position and stood up. "I'm just gonna… yeah…"

"Us too!" Beth and Lindsay cried out as they went to Tyler and DJ.

I walked over to the food table, and sat myself down on a chair that was near it.

"This is awful…" I cried out.

_X's on the back of your hands_

_Wash them in the bathroom to drink like the bands_

_And the set list (set list), you stole off the stage_

_Had red and purple lipstick all over the page_

"What's awful?" I heard a female voice asked. I looked up to see Bridgette looking down at me, then taking a seat right next to me. "How's it my best friend?"

"Bridgette?" I gushed out.

She smiled. "The one and only."

"Oh Bridgette I miss you."

"Same, so tell me. Let it all out!" Bridgette said placing her elbows on the table and her head on her hands.

(Duncan's POV)

"So." I asked awkwardly. Justin looked at me sternly.

"So." He mimicked.

"What do you want?" I spat out. Justin chuckled.

He placed his wine glass on the coffee table. "I know. That you know. That she knows, that Courtney is still into you."

I snickered. "All I heard is blah, blah, blah, Courtney is still into you."

"Yeah. Anywho---"

"Gay." I coughed. He glared at me.

"As I was saying, stay away from her."

I looked at his serious facial expression. He has got to be kidding. "You have got to be kidding."

"Afraid not Duncan. Stay away. Or you won't be permanently damaged." He snarled. Permanently damaged?

"Says the weak model to the ravishing delinquent." I scowled. Justin chuckled evilly.

"Is it a deal?"

"Hell no." I cringed. "I've seen her look at you, she's not into you!"

Justin rolled his eyes. "Like she's into you? Please. Face it Duncan, she doesn't like you anymore, never has, and never will." He stated getting up. I gripped his arm and quickly pulled him down.

"I'm not taking this shit Pretty Boy, either take back what you said or get 'permanently damaged'" I mocked. Justin tugged his arm back and snarled.

He then gave me a smirk. Now stealing my casual smile? What else does this guy want!

"Listen here. I'll give you a little head's up."

_B-b-bruises cover your arms_

_Shaking in the fingers with a bottle in your palm_

_And the best is (the best is) no one knows who you are_

_Just another girl alone at the bar _

He reached into his coat pocket. He pulled out his fist, closed. I cocked my eyebrow.

"Is this some kind of gag? Really, a fist. Yeah yeah, oh no your going to kill me. Right. Right…" I scoffed. He shook his head.

"Tsk tsk. Not exactly what I was hoping for the reaction of you." He said. He opened his fists to reveal a black velvet box. He can't.

He won't.

He opened the box, revealing the diamond ring.

_She wants to touch me, Whoa-o_

_She wants to love me, Whoa-o_

_She'll never leave me, Whoa-o, Whoa-o, oh, oh._

_Don't trust a hoe!_

_Never trust a hoe!_

_Won't trust a hoe._

_Cause a hoe won't trust me._

_She wants to touch me, Whoa-o_

_She wants to love me, Whoa-o_

_She'll never leave me, Whoa-o, Whoa-o, oh, oh._

_Don't trust a hoe!_

_Never trust a hoe!_

_Won't trust a hoe._

_Cause a hoe won't trust me._

_Shush, girl. Shut your lips._

_Do the Helen Keller, and talk with your hips._

_I said shush girl, shut your lips._

_Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips._

_I said shush girl, shut your lips._

_Do the Helen Keller, and talk with your hips._

(Courtney's POV)

I sighed rubbing the back of my head. "So Emma huh? She must be a real cutie."

Bridgette babbled on and on, on how cute her baby Emma would be. She's so lucky. I wish I had a family, a husband, a child, a---

"So, Court. You and Justin huh?" she asks me, raising an eyebrow.

I sighed once more… "I don't know Bridgette… I just… I don't know…"

_She wants to touch me, Whoa-o_

_She wants to love me, Whoa-o_

_She'll never leave me, Whoa-o, Whoa-o, oh, oh._

_Don't trust a hoe!_

_Never trust a hoe!_

_Won't trust a hoe._

_Cause a hoe won't trust me._

_She wants to touch me, Whoa-o_

_She wants to love me, Whoa-o_

_She'll never leave me, Whoa-o, Whoa-o, oh, oh._

_Don't trust a hoe!_

_Never trust a hoe!_

_Won't trust a hoe._

_Cause a hoe won't trust me._

_She wants to touch me, Whoa-o_

_She wants to love me, Whoa-o_

_She'll never leave me, Whoa-o, Whoa-o, oh, oh._

_Don't trust a hoe!_

_Never trust a hoe!_

_Won't trust a hoe._

_Cause a hoe won't trust me._

Xxx

(A/N)

Me: Song was called "Don't Trust Me" by 3OH!3, I really recommend to listen to it, just search it up! So this was really hard to write, since I am so braindead… ugh. Well, the next chapter is more of the party, so tune in!


	5. Tie the Knot, or Break it?

Com

(A/N)

Me: Thank you all for the fantabulous reviews! You guys been waiting almost a week! So. Here you go.

Disclaimer: I do not own TDI or TDA

-------

(Courtney's POV)

"What do you mean you don't know??" Bridgette asked in interest. She leaned to me looking at me fiercely for answers. I casually shrugged and took a small sip from my glass. Bridgette finished the last drop of her wine and stood up.

"I'm going to get more to drink." She explained as she exited the food table and walked to the kitchen where the cold beverages are stored.

-------

(Bridgette's POV)

Courtney has serious issues. And I thought _I_ had issues. I mean, girls would kill to have her position right now with Justin. I finally reached the kitchen to see Duncan, leaning on the counter sipping wine. "What are you doing here?"

"Just thirsty. Sheesh, don't get your pant----"

"Don't finish that." I growled. Being to close to Duncan like this makes me realize how utterly annoying and idiotic he is! Geez, Court was right about him being a complete Neanderthal, he's been on my last nerve several times. I looked at the three fourth's finish of the wine bottle. "Have you've been drinking?"

Duncan shook his head smirking. "naw."

"Are you drunk?"

He looked at me with his fierce teal eyes and shook his head again. "It takes a lot more to make _me_ drunk."

"Well at least save some for the others. Please." I growled once more. Duncan chuckled as he chugged down his glass. He lowered his eyes down more. I looked at him weirdly. What is up with him?

"Something's wrong." I stated inspecting Duncan. He looked up.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" he snarled. Sweetheart???

"Sweetheart?" I blurted out. I giggled. "Something's definitely wrong with you. I usually get a… 'You look horrible' or a… 'Down Bessie!' but most commonly… 'Sheesh, where's my food you preggo?'"

Duncan scoffed. "Well, just being nice."

"Nice?"

His eyes widened. "Oh god your right."

Placing my hands on my hips, inspecting him once more. Something's wrong. And I don't know what. Nor do I want to know. But this concerns me, I hate to say it. But yes. It does. "So what happened?" I asked in my best therapist voice. Duncan raised a brow.

"Nothing." He snarled. "Why does it bother you?"

"I'm not sure. But you are family. Sort of."

Family? I couldn't believe I said that. But he _is_ living here… He sighed in defeat.

"Have you noticed Justin?" he asked. So it's all about Justin! Hah!

"The model? Who doesn't? What do you know about Justin? What's he up too…"

He placed a finger to his chin and thought, tapping it rhythmically. It's not like he doesn't trust me… right? He lifted his finger off of his chin. Balling up his hands into fists. "He's going to propose."

Mind Blown.

"What?!" I screamed. Duncan grunted and placed a hand on my mouth. He removed it 5 seconds later, putting hands on his hips. "W-w… That's… good."

It actually was. Duncan had no business with him, does he? Why does he have a grudge on… Oh…

"Are you gonna… you know… stop this." I squeaked. Duncan shrugged.

He looked at me directly in my eyes, his teals on my olive green's. He shook his head. I know… it… would hurt him. But…

"Aren't you over her?" I asked looking up at his dull expression. He blinked a couple of times, not answering my question, and turned his back on me. Sheesh.

"I—I… I… I don't know." He stammered shrugging. "it's just… why him? Does she actually like this guy? Does _he_ actually like her?" The questions surrounded my head like fog. I actually agree with him… does she love him anymore? And does she like Duncan? Out of all these years.

"Questions need to be answered…" I murmured. Duncan looked at me, his back not facing me anymore. He raised his brow.

And chuckled. "Exactly."

"Well then. He's going to propose to her. What will you do."

"It _doesn't _depend on me." He yelled, moving his hands in a weird gesture. "I'm not the one getting proposed to!"

I slapped my head, slowly moving me hand down my face. "Jesus."

"Jesus is not on my side right now." He growled.

"Just shut up for a moment!" I cried out. "You like her. And your not stopping this. It proves nothing, that you actually like her."

"What are you talking about preggo?"

"Listen! Firstly, I'm not pregnant anymore, as you can see Emma already born, thank you! And Secondly, take Justin for instance. He is confessing his love, by dazzling her with a ring, and asking her to marry him! And what do you do?"

He looked blankly at me. His mouth closed shut in a straight line, and his eyebrows furrowed with his eyes stunned and furious.

"Nothing!" I answered for him. "Exactly my point! You do nothing to stop this, while Courtney just waltz right out of the door, hand in hand with the male model, ready to get married." I could tell my words stabbed him in his guts, but it was worth it. He didn't look like he actually liked her. I was backing up Justin, when I wanted to back up Duncan.

He placed his hand on his Mohawk. "Okay. You prove your point. I'm done." He said raising his hands up in defense. I nodded slowly, watching him walk out to the living room where everyone was mingling and eating.

(Courtney's POV)

I watched Duncan step out of the kitchen, his eyes gazing the horizon of people. Searching for someone. Bridgette then steps out, her arms folded to her chest, as she walks near me planting her sweet innocent smile.

"Hiya." I greeted.

She raised her eyebrows, spreading her calm smile. "Hey. Courtney…. Can I ask you some questions?"

(Duncan's POV)

I walked to the sofa where Justin was there alone, on his cell texting someone rapidly. He shook his head, making a deep chuckle as he continued to send his crap messages. Turning his gaze upon me, he spoke.

"Duncan! So glad you came back. You just ran off to get more wine unexpected!" he chuckled shoving his phone in his coat pocket.

"Listen." I growled. "Are you really going to wed her? I mean, come on dude. Do you actually love her?" I said making the "L" in love more dramatic.

Justin growled as he placed his elbows on his knees, leaning forward. "Of course. Why would I not? It's not like I did this just to show off and stuff."

"That has to be at least half of the reason!" I yelled. Justin thought for a moment. And nodded… surprisingly… "You bastard!"

"No need for swearing." He barked. "Please, just because she doesn't like you anymore, even though she never did, doesn't mean you have to be all feisty and cranky about it."

"Who uses the words cranky? A 2nd grader?" I smirked. He growled.

"Honestly. You have to grow up."

This time I growled. "I'm not taking any shit from some pretty boy."

"What did I say?"

"Stop being cranky, wah wah wah…" I said dully. Justin folded his sleeve, revealing an expensive watch I might add, and glancing at it.

"Would you look at the time!"

"Yeah yeah, 8 o'clock, big whoop."

"No. No. No! Time to settle this." He flashed his fake white smile, taking the box out of his coat pocket, and waving it slightly in front of my face. Erhg.

(Courtney's POV)

"Now lets say, there was a homeless person asking for money on the street. What would you do?" Bridgette asked. She's been asking random questions a lot today. Maybe she's pregnant…

"I'd donate a portion of money that I have stored in my wallet, wave goodbye and give him or her the best of luck." I answered politely. What? It was a good answer if some hobo asks me.

Bridgette smiled, but then it vanished as her face became more squirmy as she sighed. "Okay… last question. If someone… say suppose… someone you love, asks you to in holy matrimony… and then someone you loved… emphasis on LOVED, was there watching the whole act. What would you do…?"

"Bridgette, this is ridiculous." I cringed.

She scoffed. "Since when is getting married so ridiculous?"

"Not that!" I half screamed. She looked at me weirdly as I calmed myself down. "It's just… all these questions! When will I ever get married? Am I too young? Too old? Will I have a family?"

"Too much info!" she cried playfully as she covered her ears like a child. I giggled at her gestures. Just then, Justin approached me, taking my hand.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked, struggling trying to get away from his grip as he dragged me to the center of the living room. Bridgette looked at me, her eyes WIDER then ever. What was going on…

"Attention!" Justin laughed. The cast looked up at him with wonderment.

"Ooh! I didn't know you could like get anything you want just by saying the word!" Lindsay said in amazement. Beth looked at her weirdly.

"No sweetie." Beth said kindly.

"Pink nail-polish!" Lindsay yelled. "Oh! But not like the ugly kinds, only the one I had from Total Drama! The one that I spilled? Yeah, that one!"

I wanted to slap her silly.

"You're an idiot!" Eva and Heather screamed as Lindsay started to pout again.

"Take like, a pill!" Sadie and Katie cried out in defense. Lindsay nodded at their braveness at the Queen and the Rage-a-holic.

"Please!" Justin interrupted coughing. "As I was saying… Courtney." He said tightening his grip on my hand. "I've known you for… well… 6 years. And we've been at it… since……"

Was he that stupid?

"—yeah…." He muffled. "And I've been meaning to ask you…."

He pulled out a velvet box.

_NO EFFIN' WAY._

H-how…. What… BRIDGETTE!

"Will you marry me?" he asks revealing the dazzling glorious diamond ring. It sparkle through the moonlight that filled the room. The audience awed as Beth humphed.

"Well come on skinny rich girl! Say yes!" LeShawna yelled as she was waiting for my response.

Chris chuckled. "If only I had a camera! This is great drama for television!"

It's like time stopped. Everyone was staring still at me, some were smiling, some were grunting, and some just plain bored out of their minds. The eyes were scanning every inch of my face, waiting for my reply.

Bridgette's olive green eyes were bulging with anticipation. Her lip trembling with fear as she casually glances everywhere in the room, looking for someone in particular for their response, other than mine.

Gwen's dull black eyes. Looking at my onyx ones like a predator seeking it's prey.

Izzy's crazy wild green eyes, looking more a the buffet table like Owen's…

Geoff's eyes giving me two thumbs up as he smiled casually like the party man he is.

All the other eyes, gazing upon me… except for one. Those teal piercing blue eyes in particular. A rare color, one's that you won't see everyday, unless you see _him_ everyday. I couldn't find him, as I searching helplessly through the crowd. He was gone. I swear… I saw him a minute ago… until this very moment…when he bent down on one knee, and asked his question.

"Say yes Catrina!" Lindsay howled. The Total Drama Island cast flickered to Lindsay glowering at her speech.

"Courtney!" they all screeched.

Heather growled through her clenched teeth as she folded her arms ready to burst into flames. "Oh! JUST SAY YES ALREADY!!!"

I shrugged and looked at Justin's contacted eyes. As the jury goes… "Yes."

The crowd roared into cheers and claps for us. As I quickly glanced around, hoping a green Mohawk, or a flash of piercings, and even that cocky annoying beautiful… smirk… would show up… Who am I kidding? I'm engaged…

(Duncan's POV)

I opened the front door as I finished me "escape" walk. Looking at Heather, Lindsay, and Gwen sitting on one couch smiling.

"You missed the fun news darling!" Heather smirked evilly.

"How many times have I told you? No clinging on my leg if you want to hook up again!" I smirked casually as she grunted.

"Like I want to hook back up with you, you, you, pathetic loser!" she scrunched up her nose.

"Sad to see your precious Princess stolen away, Dunkey?" Gwen said. Man, whats with all the nicknames…

"Don't call me that. And No. It was her choice. Not mine."

"Whatever. You can't hide the act anymore." Gwen snarled. Lindsay was braiding her hair like always.

"Yeah well, I'm pretty, and like, I have a boyfriend, and…. Uh… I'm not Doug!" Lindsay said dumbly. 6 years….

"Shut up Lindsiot!" Heather scowled. "Duncan. You loved, and lost. But now you lost it all. Game over guppy."

"Your still referring me to a Killer Bass? It's been six years." I growled. Heather chuckled.

"Yes, and yes."

"He deserves to be punished!" Lindsay exclaimed. Why me?

"His lying cheating ass needs to be kicked." Gwen snarled sipping a glass of wine.

"Whoa, whoa whoa… I did NOT cheat on any of you. You guys cheated on me! Well… Lindsay did!"

"Stop bashing on Lindsiot!" Heather barked.

"Why are you defending her?" I barked back. After all these years of lying and scamming Lindsay in being in the "Final Three", and did I not mention both Lindsay and Beth never made it? Point taken.

Heather rolled her eyes and Lindsay furrowed them. "Tyler is like….. way better then you though!.... Wait… Who's Tyler?"

I snarled and walked out of the house.

(Courtney's POV, 10:00PM)

"Goodbye!" I waved as Justin rapidly honked the horn for god knows how long, impatiently.

"Take care sugar! I better have that wedding invitation in my mailbox, ya here?" LeShawna waved. I nodded giggling.

"Don't worry. Everyone is invited from the cast!"

"Even me?" Chris begged with his eyes all sparkly. Sighed and growled at the same time.

"Yes. Even you." I sighed deeply.

Chris chuckled. "Great! I'll bring the Chris Cam." He said as he waved me off. Sheesh, talk about rude, just video taping the wedding for drama?

-----

(A/N)

Me: Well, I find this chapter difficult to type. And I had this done like 5 days ago, but I couldn't upload the document cause it kept denying it :/ Anyway, next chapter will be, I don't know… 7 months later? I know long! But I don't really know how long should they wait til the wedding…. So yeah… So tension is rising! (Chris' favorite!) and we'll see what happens!

Review! Cause it will make me happy, and want me to type more :)

------


	6. Chasing Pavements

(A/N)

Me: I'm guessing a lot of people hate me because I made Courtney say "Yes." WELL! Just keep reading and you'll see what happens. Lyrics are italic, will announce the song name at the bottom A/N.

Disclaimer: Blah blah Don't own TDI blah blah.

Oh, and pekkykid75, "sorry" I got you in trouble! :P

------------

(7 Months Later, Courtney's POV…)

"Justin, must you always slack off?" I scowled furiously at my fiancé. Rearranging the wedding invitations in order by "Closest to my house" to "Farthest to my house" All 24 Total Drama cast wedding invitations neatly stacked in a pile. "Were already months late."

Justin sighed under his breathes and furrowed his eyebrows at my complaining. "I go this under control." He stated as he blew on a strand of hair that rested on his forehead.

_I've made up my mind, don't need to think it over_

_If I'm wrong I am right, don't need to look no further_

"When are you delivering these?" he asked as he lifted an envelope titled, "DJ" on the front. I swiftly grabbed it out of his hands with a snarl planted on my face.

"Today." I announced looking through the envelopes to place DJ in the correct spot. "Unless you have plans, you can come with me, or you could deliver these invitations on your own while _I_ slack off."

"No, no. I have a Photo shoot to attend."

"Again? It's the 8th time this past two weeks. Your off today." I growled by his lying.

Justin snarled and looked at me straight in the eyes like daggers. "Yes, again. I need money to you know. Besides. This gorgeous thing---" he made a gesture with his hands, circling his face. "—Does not take a break."

I scanned his body for any trace of lying. And found nothing. "Fine."

"Okay. Now hurry along, you have something to do now." He said as he flicked the envelopes to me making it fall to the ground. Watching every neatly stacked invitations scatter the floor, I finally yelled in my mind and picked up the lying envelopes. If only I get at least a tiny bit of appreciation. I jogged up stairs to go change into something simple, a gray V neck over a neat sophisticated buttoned up collared white shirt, with a pair of regular denim skinny's with gray sneakers. I grabbed my coat and headed off out of the front door. A pair of dangling car keys was caught my eye. It was held by none other than…

"Looking for these?" asked Justin.

He couldn't win. Not here.

"Nope! I'm walking." I smiled watching his gleeful smirk of triumph vanish.

So I headed off to the streets with my head held high and a smile planted on my face, going straight to Bridgette, Geoff, and Duncan's house. …Duncan.

_This ain't lust, I know this is love…_

The name twisted up my guts inside. I felt queasy like I had to barf up a rainbow or something. I stuffed my hands in my coat pockets as the breeze of the wind started to pick up from the cloudy full white sky. He wasn't there to see the proposal. It's not like he didn't want to see it was it? Was it only natural that he didn't attend? I didn't see him after the party when we left. What's with all these questions? It's not like I like him, well I like him, but as a friend. Or do I… when is that annoying conscious popping up that will answer my questions?

I gazed up at the two story light blue house. How long was I walking. More importantly, I can't believe I didn't hit anything while I was. I walked up the steps and clicked the doorbell.

_Ding! Dong!_

After several pauses, the door finally creaked open showing Bridgette and Geoff at the door together.

"Hey." I said politely, smiling.

"Hey." They both said simultaneously. They both looked at each other and smiled at the coincidence. "Why won't you come in?"

"I'd love to."

Bridgette's back turned away, gesturing me to follow her, but I didn't move a muscle.

"Don't be shy! We don't bite." She joked giggling. Geoff chuckled.

"No, no!" I raised my hands in defense giggling also. "I'm just in a rush that's all. I just came to hand these to you guys." I responded, getting the envelopes that was hiding in my coat pocket, and giving two to Bridgette and Geoff. "One for Geoff…." I said as I casually handed him one. "And one for Bridge." I handed her the last one. One envelope was in my hand.

I went on my tip toes, and searched the inside of Bridgette and Geoff's house to spot him. I tightened my grip on his invitation in my hands making it crinkle a bit. Bridgette noticing what I was searching for laughed. "He's not here Court."

"Did he move out?" I asked worried a little. Wait. Me worried for him? He could live in a box as far as I care.

"No of course not bra!" Geoff laughed. "He went out for a walk or somethin'"

"Oh."

"We'll give it to him if you want." Bridgette suggested with Geoff's arm looped around her waist.

"No-no. I'll just stop by later, maybe I'll have some time to come in." I smiled. They smiled back as they waved me off. Some luck. But who cares anyway. I'll drink some tea at Bridge's and I'll hand that Neanderthal his invitation. Unless! He doesn't WANT to get invited, more free space and all…. Most importantly… am I making the wrong choice?

"Seriously, I have to stop worrying." I mumbled through my breathes. My deep breathing was beginning to show in the cold air. I wrapped my coat around me and ducked my head more into the warmth of my jacket.

_But if I tell the world, I'll never say enough_

'_Cause it was not said to you_

_And that's exactly what I need to do, if I'd end up with you_

(Duncan's POV)

Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale.

I jogged down the street. God dammit. I cringed at the cold air brushing against my open skin. Why didn't I bring a jacket? Because I thought it wasn't going to be cold that's what's fucking why! I walked down the side-walks, burying my hands in my jean pockets. Kept walking, and walking.

_Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements_

_Even if it leads nowhere?_

_Or would it be a waste Even if I knew my place_

_Should I leave it there?_

Walking, and walking…

_Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements_

_Even if It leads nowhere?_

"_You loved, and lost. But now you lost it all. Game over guppy."_

Heather's word trailed down my head in my "train of thought". Stupid locomotive. I did love, I did lost, but did I actually lost it all? And yes, I was a guppy. Who the hell cares? I practically fell for every hot chick I saw anyway! But seriously. Did I actually lost it all?

Princess is getting married to Pretty Boy. As much as my inner voice kept saying. "BE A FUCKING WEDDING CRASHER AND KIDNAP COURTNEY." I really didn't want to. Like I said before, I wasn't in to this. Hell, I don't even know if I'm invited. The thoughts looped and circled and twirled and all that kind of pansy stuff around my head.

_I build myself up and fly around in circles_

_Wait then as my heart drops and my back begins to tingle_

_Finally could this be it?_

I sat on the park bench, my head buried in my hands as I thought hardly. "Was I even invited." Her ex?

"Of course you are."

I looked up to see Courtney looking down at me. "Was I talking out loud?"

"Yes."

"Oh." I snarled. She sat next to me and looked me in the eyes. Her gorgeous onyx eyes planted on my teals. The days when she'd get really fuckin' pissed at me and her eyes would turn red like a savage beast, melting my teal ice cube ones like ice. Those my friend, were the days.

"Why are you out here? It's cold." She snarled. "The excuse 'I came here to get sick so I can miss out on school' doesn't work."

I chuckled at her bossiness.

_Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements_

_Even if it leads nowhere?_

_Or would it be a waste Even if I knew my place_

_Should I leave it there?_

"No." I snarled smirking. She flickered her eyes at her shoes looking down upon them.

"_Questions need to be answered"_

Bridgette's voice echoed.

"Can I ask you some… questions."

"Shoot."

"Okay. Does he even… like you?"

"What are you talking about?" she snarled. "Of course! Otherwise we won't be getting married." She lifted her head up high and looked at her shoes again. She's being difficult. No. Feisty. She's being feisty. "Why must this concern you?"

Her eyes looked sternly at mine. Oh god.

"Not much. On the count that he's been on the phone a lot." I snickered. She gasped. "Even in the reunion party, he didn't put it down. He shakes his head, he smiles, and chuckles at the screen. What do you think he's doing?"

"Nothing that is your business!" she barked glaring at me, her eyes turning red in my head as I can see it. Same ole same ole. "Stop stalking my fiancé!"

"Fiance! Would you even call him your fiancé? I bet that douche is on the phone now chatting away with some other chick."

"No!" she cringed as she covered her ears. "You don't understand!"

"That's the point. I want to know." I growled placing a hand on her shoulder. She swiftly slapped it away.

"I came here to give this to you." She cried as she handed my an envelope. "And NOW your telling me I shouldn't get married cause my future husband is cheating on me? LIES!"

"I don't lie. Steal and bicker, yeah. But lying?"

She glared at me, knowing I was lying. To the sentence, not the cheating part.

"Your jealous!"

"Wrong."

"YOUR LYING!"

"Wrong."

She growled. "UGH! I can't believe you! Your uninvited to the wedding!" she said grabbing the envelope out of my hands and smashing it to the ground, stomping it with her foot.

_Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements_

_Even if it leads nowhere?_

_Or would it be a waste Even if I knew my place_

_Should I leave it there?_

She marched north with a snarl on her face. I watched her sway left and right as she kept marching, leaving me surprised with a crappy invitation. Once she was out of sight, I picked up the invitation and read the address, the phone number, and the little heart that reads From: Courtney3Justin. It pains me to stab the name Justin or cross it out with a permanent pen. Looks like I'll be crashing a wedding after all. I walked down the sidewalks back to my so called "house"

_Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements_

_Even if it leads nowhere?_

_Or would it be a waste Even if I knew my place_

_Should I leave it there?_

(Courtney's POV)

I opened the front door once I reached my house. To see Justin with a pen, doodling on the wedding plans that was laid out on the table. "What the hell are you doing?!" I screamed running towards him. He raised up his hand in a "STOP" gesture.

"I got a call from my modeling agency. They heard about the wedding on a blog on the web. They wanted to make some changes."

"What changes?" I yelled.

"I got a new tux for instance, and I got you a new dress"

"You changed my dress without my permission?"

"Mhmm. The wedding will be the best photo shoot, in the history of my modeling career. We'll make zillions for those photos!" he smiled. "As I walk down that aisle, they'll get a perfect glimpse of how perfect a husband I'll be." He said posing.

"Your not suppose to be walking down the aisle… I am." I growled. He shook his head and raised up a stack of papers that was neatly typed up.

"Not what these papers say. Francis wants me to be strutting down."

"Huh? You mean your photographer?"

"Exactly."

I growled under my breathes. Would he just let this all hard work I payed off and flick it off like some fly? I marched up the stairs and headed to my room. Soon to be our room… or was it as my heart tells me, I love Duncan.

_Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements_

_Even if it leads nowhere?_

_Or would it be a waste Even if I knew my place_

_Should I leave it there?_

_Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements_

_Even if it leads nowhere?_

_Or would it be a waste Even if I knew my place_

_Should I leave it there?_

_Even if it leads… nowhere?_

(A/N)

Me: This was sappy.

Duncan: I know. Why am I always the victim?

Me: No one knows. Song was called "Chasing Pavements" by Adele. Pavement is another word for "sidewalk"

Yays! Thanks for all the reviews everybody! I know, I hated this chapter. BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE A MILLION FILLION GUACOMOLION TO THE POWER OF CHRIS BETTER!! So yeah, I told you I'll update uber faster if you review :)!


	7. I Write Sins Not Tragedies

(A/N)

Me: Been a long time since the last update! I'm truly sorry, I am so busy!

Duncan: Tell it to the judge.

Me: Yeah, I wasn't busy… just… really lazy.

Disclaimer: I do not own TDI or TDA, nor do I own the song I Write Sins Not Tragedies by Panic! At the Disco (_Italics are lyrics_)

* * *

(Courtney's POV)

I ran my fingers down the silky texture of the white gown. "It's gorgeous."

"Of course." Justin replied, his arms wrapped around my waist. He dropped his head on my shoulders and swayed me side to side lightly. "Today's the day."

"Yeah." I dully replied.

"You better get dressed."

"Yeah."

"What's wrong?" he snapped turning me towards him. He watched my every slight movement. His eyes locked on mine and his face strict. "Don't you _want _to get married today?" he started. "Don't you want us to be together? Forever?"

God, he's making this hard for me. Forever is a long time.

"Yeah. Totally." I shot back. His face softened a bit and a small smile spread across what use to be his strict line of a mouth.

"Good. Get dressed, I'll meet you at the alter." He patted me back and closed the bedroom door. I looked at the white dress that stand upon me. It was gorgeous, like I said. But it wasn't right. It wasn't the one I picked. I stripped out of what I was previously wearing, and put on the wedding gown.

"Crap." I mumbled trying to zip the back. Finally reaching the god dam zipper, I rushed out of the house. Justin stood still near the car.

He looked at me. "Aren't you going to do your hair?"

"Why? Do I look like shit?"

"Funny."

"Bridgette is doing my hair when we get there. The chapel has a dressing room." I replied. He nodded and opened the door for me. I got in, holding the skirt of the dress. Justin smiled at me as he sat in the driver's seat.

"Well this isn't professional." I mumbled. He shot a glare at me.

"What? You want a limo?"

"I'm just saying." I crossed my arms above my chest.

"Oh Courtney, you know I was kidding."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Is that all you say? Yeah?"

"No."

"Good then." He pressed on the gas pedal, and we sped off.

* * *

(Duncan's POV)

_Oh, well imagine_

_As I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor_

"fuck-crap-shit-crud" I cussed under my breathes. I paced through every pew of the Church, waiting for their arrival. So far, I don't know fucking anybody here. They all wore fancy clothing, with me, a black loose tie and my white collared shirt, buttoned all the way half of my upper chest, and black pants. Just like the reunion party we had 7 freakin' months ago. I walked pass a room where there was a table set up, with champagne, and paper. A list with all the guests names.

_And I can't help but to hear_

_No, I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words_

"_What a beautiful wedding!"_

_What a beautiful wedding, says a bridesmaid to a waiter_

A girl dressed in a chic white and black gown, her hands were on top of a small bouquet of flowers that was leaning on the table. She had dark brown flowing hair and her body was skinny like a toothpick, just like Lindsay's. She smiled when the words escaped her lips, "What a beautiful wedding."

The waiter who she was talking to nodded, his face emotionless.

"_And yes, but what a shame, what a shame, the poor groom's bride is a whore"_

"And yes, but what a shame, what a shame, the poor groom's bride is a whore." The waiter replied back. He handed the girl a tall glass of wine. She smiled.

The girl nodded, completely agreeing what that douche just said.

Who'd call Princess a whore?

"Cheers to you." She said clanking her drink with his.

_I chime in with a _

"_Haven't you people ever heard of, closing a goddamn door?!"_

_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things_

_With a sense of poise and rationality_

"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!" I yelled as I shut the door on them. I saw a glance of the waiter's and the bridesmaids faces. Priceless.

_I chime in with a _

"_Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?"_

_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things_

_With a sense of_

I walked down the aisle. Here comes the photographers, with their fancy gear. Another girl, wearing a red beret and a red silk dress, deep red lipstick, and red heels click clacked her way to the photographer. She crossed her arms. It reminded me of Princess.

_Well in fact_

_Well I'll look at it this way_

"Dieu, quand le baiser maries vient? Nous avons besoin de prendre les coups de feu de Justin avant le lendemain partie!" the girl said in French, I believe. God the only word I understand is…. Justin. I hate to say it.

A man was standing next to her. Carrying a camera. He translated to the other photographer. I ducked under a pew, listening to what she actually said. "Goodness, when is the fucking Bride and Groom coming? We need to take the shots of Justin before the aftermath party!"

"My god, if we can't get this shoot, he's out of the jig."

The man went back to the woman. "Mon dieu, si nous pouvans't obtenir cette pousse, ill's hors de la gigue." He translated.

"Non! Mon client gagne't prendre une telle chose!" she cried out.

He walked to the other photographer. "No! My client won't take such a thing!"

Client eh? This was just a photo shoot. And a wedding. But mostly a photo shoot. That lady was Justin's manager. Talking French and all. Why are all models French? I think it's just Justin's choice though.

_I mean technically our marriage is saved_

_Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne_

"Quick, quick! The Groom and Bride! They arrived! Rapide, rapide! Le nouveau marie et mariee! Ils sont arrives!" a photographer cried out. The bridesmaids dressed in chic ran along side the sides of the church. They smiled as the camera flickered, taking their photo.

I walked to the last pew, sitting my be-hind on the seat. First came Courtney. To my surprise.

* * *

(Courtney's POV)

_Oh! Well in fact_

_Well I'll look at it this way_

_I mean technically our marriage is saved_

_Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne_

_Pour the champagne…._

I walked down the aisle. Quite quickly I must say. Until walked on the stairs, step-by-step. And waited for Justin's arrival. Big, arrival I should add.

"Hm." I sighed. Justin's manager who stood next to me shot me a death glare. Chills ran down my spine. I never liked her.

"Aucune discussion! Taisez-vous!" she whispered in a hiss. Knowing this certain language, French, I understood perfectly and pouted. 'No talking! Shut up!' she yelled.

"Vous taire mere baiseuse!" I hissed back. 'You shut up mother fucker!' is what I said. Her mouth dropped as I gave her the middle finger. She gasped as I heard a deep chuckle in the back of the church.

* * *

(Duncan's POV)

Courtney's reaction to the manager? Hot. Cursing at her wedding? Hilarious. I didn't know she had it in her, until now of course. But still. I give her props.

"Did you see that Evelyn? Could you believe such ignorant behavior from such a girl!" the bridesmaid said to the other bridesmaid. Not in one point of my life, have Courtney mentioned a girl named Evelyn, to be her first bridesmaid. Tsk, tsk, Justin.

_I chime in with a_

"_Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"_

_No, it's much better to face these kind of things_

_With a sense of poise and rationality._

_I chime in_

"_Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"_

_No, it's much better to face these kind of things_

_With a sense of poise and rationality._

_Again_

My fists balled up. How much I wanted to punch the god living shit out of her.

* * *

(Courtney's POV)

Here comes the Groom, all dress in black, he took the beautiful bride's glowing act.

My head sing songed. Justin, walking, posing, camera flickering. My head hurts.

"Okay, you got the video camera Pierre?" Justin asked as he marched his way up the stairs, and took my shaking hands. I was nervous, heck yes.

"Yessir." He replied as he held up the equipment to us. "Get the minister!"

"Minister!" Justin snapped his hands. The man walked behind us. A book in his hands, and cleared his throat. "Skip to the "do's""

"Yessir."

Justin tightened his grip on my hands. I let out a whimper. "We need this shot. Just say "I do" and were done." He said in a low whisper.

"W-what if I don't want---"

His grip tightened even more, his eyes furrowed. It brought me pain. "I thought you wanted this."

"I do."

"And that's all what you have to say." He smiled. I do, I do, I do… "Roll the film!"

The minister looked at Justin. Justin smiled. "I do."

"And do you, Courtney, take Justin to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all the others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?" he asked. Reading the book aloud.

"Y-y… I…." I stammered.

Justin looked at me, his face soft, gentle, but inside was cruel. I could tell. I glanced around the room, as it seems like time just froze again. Crap. Everyone here, I didn't know. Scowls laid upon their faces. Except one.

"Duncan?" I whispered, almost like a breathe, that no one could hear.

His green hair is what caught my eye. I wanted to strangle him, since well.. he wasn't invited anymore!

"Come on." Justin said with a smile on his face. He shook my hands. "Say it."

"I--…I--…..i….D-d-…..d….." I stammered.

I dashed out of the room.

"Sacre bleu!" screamed one.

I ran. I ran until my feet couldn't take it anymore. I'm pretty sure my heels died out by now. But I still ran. I sprinted, keep running through the pavement.

* * *

(Duncan's POV)

"Courtney!" I cried out. The people went mad here. They were screaming and yelling at each other, pointing their _fingers_ at eachother, cussing.

_I chime in_

"_Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"_

_No, it's much better to face these kind of things_

_With a sense of poise and rationality._

_I chime_

"_Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"_

_No, it's much better to face these kind of things_

_With a sense of poise and rationality._

_Again._

Things went wild, but I stayed calm. Until I bumped into him.

"Watch it." He growled. I shoved him.

"Where the hell is Court?"

"How the hell should I know?! My job! I lost it." Justin barked.

"Is that the only thing you care about? Modeling? Beauty?"

"Yes, and yes! That's two things by the way."

"Shut up!" I barked back, I ran out of the mad house, and started sprinting. "Princess!! Hurry up and get back here you son of a… Courtney!"

I found her. Laying on the grass near a point view of the town's lake. She was crying.

* * *

(A/N)

Sad isn't it!? God! Tension is rising. Anyway, next chapter, I'll try to get it in soon! Cause' I think it's going to be a good chapter. Yeah, but that's just my opinion… What I want, is YOUR opinion! Did this chapter suck? Please review!

Oh and that little song Courtney sang in her head, I made it up on the spot! I feel so accomplished. Even though I used like tons of cussing in this one.

One more announcement! I have an idea for a new story! Once feel like I can move on of course though… There's a preview of it on my profile. Just a small sample taste for you guys!


	8. Missing Old Times, Princess Courtney

(A/N)

Me: I FINALLY UPDATED. Woop Woop!!!

* * *

(Duncan's POV)

I was sitting next to her as her brown hair covered her tear stained face. God how it was painful to see her like this. I carefully lifted a single lock of hair that was covering partially her face. She immediately shot up. "Warn me next time when you do that or your balls would be off right now."

I cringed. "Pft."

"I didn't even know you were there the whole time… was I bothering you?" she asked titling her head a bit. I chuckled deeply for a second.

"Nah. At least your violent sobbing stopped. Are you okay?"

That sounded girly. I couldn't put my finger on it—why was I so concerned. I didn't know, even though the answer was right in front of my face the whole time—bickering, crying, and almost karate chopping my balls off. I blame Justin for her snappish attitude that was hiding underneath her calm worried one. The one that made me feel more uncomfortable since I was so use to her bitchy one. She sniffled a couple of times before curling up into a ball again. She looked like a marshmallow with her dress and all.

I cleared my throat. "Are you going back?"

"Back where?"

"To Justin, that is."

Silence.

"I don't know." She said all droopy. I couldn't see her like this so I stood up, dusted my "fancy pants" off and cleared my throat, once again. "Let's go." I exclaimed. She looked up, her face finally revealed.

"Go where?"

"You'll see."

"Duncan, I'm serious! Where?!" she squealed. I laughed, that was the Princess I knew after all.

* * *

(Courtney's POV)

His icy cold hands took my heated hands. He dragged me to his car… all the way back to the chapel. I didn't want to look at that place anymore, not until I was fully "restored" that is. His car was a sleek shiny black. Something I would've guessed _Duncan_ would have. He opened the passenger door and threw me in like a rag doll. I peered out the window… the place was totally empty, all I could see was tipped over wedding wine.

"I'll be back." Duncan stated as he walked inside the chapel. I sunk down in the seat with arms crossed arms above my chest. That Duncan, keeping me waiting.

A few minutes later, he came back, hands behind his back, and took the driver's seat. There was a black bag that he brought, he threw it at the back seat, and sped off.

It was silent through out most of the ride to some mysterious place that Duncan would be taking me too… If he took me to a strip club, I swear….

"Pfft…..---- Pfft… Pfft HAHAH!" Duncan burst out. I snapped my head to him… My neck probably cracked after that. "Chhh—chh—heh."

"What's so funny?!" I demanded.

"Your face. Back to your bratty self aren't ya?"

What… Oh, I was pouting. Then it hit me. I missed these old times- I hate to admit, but I do. The teasing, name calling, the way Duncan would smirk and snicker, commenting on everything I say, saying it's too "fancy" "sophisticated" stuff like that. "You Ogre." I said proudly. He looked at me now.

"Ex-squeeze me?"

It was just like we were teens again. "You hear me."

He huffed. "Well…"

How he would purr Princess into my ear whenever he had the chance. He'd mock me and play games with me, messing with my head every night and day. It felt horrible, but just so good. Then I thought: "What was I thinking?"

"Huh?"

Crap. I said that out loud.

"I-I mean… do you think I was getting married… a bit early? I'm only like what…"

"How the hell should I know… 22?"

"Bingo… yes."

"Yeah, we are the same age." Duncan said making a sharp turn to the left. One hand on the steering wheel, the other behind his head. I could feel the bad boy aroma roaming off onto my good girl skin.

"Do you think I made the wrong choice?"

"Well… Early marriage is kind of a rush, but your one sexy chick who's out and about that kicks some… yea…. Uh. Your only 22. I suggest wait two more years, and ditch the guy for the loot."

"I get it. But I'm not a gold digger."

"_If I was a girl.."_

"I didn't ask that either."

"Touchy!" Duncan mocked me back from Total Drama Island. I hated to say, but I missed the darn ole thing.

"Were here."

* * *

(A/N)

Me: This was a short chapter!!

Duncan: You suck!

Me: I KNOW!! I haven't updated in awhile, so yea…. OH YEAH! Check out my poll for a new story I'll be writing. You could also vote here, but if you do, I suggest vote on the poll too. Just to sum things up and all… There's only three choices, so pick wisely. Here are the summaries!

Arabian Nights- Being a nomad has it's advantages for Duncan, 1) The guards doesn't know where you are 2) You won't be stuck in a stupid tent and 3) New hot chicks for our ravishing Delinquent. When he's trying to sell his product in the markets, Courtney, our perfectionist, accidentally knocks over all his merchandise, forcing her to work non-stop to pay back her dept to the Delinquent. Will romance build up for the two? Or will Duncan dispisingly still hate her for what an accident she have done?

Backseat "Buddies" – New seating arrangements were put in Class Room 13, where unfortunately… a delinquent and a Type A were seated together in the back of the class… With Courtney, trying not to kill the perverted flirtacious bad-ass Duncan, just to get a perfect grade in the class, actually fall in love with him?

Horror-Scope- Courtney's new PDA has been shipped to the Playa De Losers. Courtney, letting her Best Friends, Bridgette, casually play on it, downloaded an App of Horoscopes. Bridgette being supersticious, gets addicted to the horoscopes. As for Courtney… well, she believes it's just an ignorant entertainment for people… Or so she says… before she gets addicted to what it says about her… and Duncan.

So there you go! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :D!


	9. Oh where, Oh where can they be?

(A/N)

Me: The poll has voted, Arabian Nights to be my new next story! I'll be starting on that soon (or typing on that)

People: *Applaud*

Me: Now, here's a new chapter of I Just Haven't met you Yet!

Disclaimer: I do not own TDI, even though I wish I did.

* * *

(Courtney's POV)

I traced my finger along the neon sign. My eyes were practically on a verge of burning since I've been staring at it so long.

"Are you done yet?" Duncan asked in his 'I don't care' attitude as he picked at his nails. I blinked a few times before getting back into reality. Placing my hand on the black stoned walls to balance myself, I quickly hopped to my feet and went over to Duncan as he leaned on the roof of his car of boredom.

"Just about finished…" I mumbled shifting foot to foot.

"Having a nervous breakdown run away bride?" He laughed.

I rolled my eyes. "I wouldn't have one if you took me to a more DECENT place!" This time he rolled his eyes.

"It wouldn't be decent since your still in your dress." He pointed out matter of factly. My eyes narrowed at his knowledge and I continued to, how Duncan would say, nag. My eyes continued at the flickering neon sign. One of the letters, already loosing it's shine.

BAR it read. With another neon sign next to it, of a cocktail drink with a lemon wedge on the rim of the glass.

Foot to foot I kept shifting my weight. "You okay?" he asked.

"Fine. Just fine." I choked out.

"Then lets go in…" He laughed awkwardly. I would've too if my ex-fellow camper and or boyfriend/girlfriend just stood there with an uneasy frown on his or her's face.

"In there?" I asked now rubbing my arm. "But I don't drink!"

"Princess doesn't drink? I thought you would've since there was at least a million of wine bottles at that chapel." He cocked a brow. He laughed then took my hand leading to the door. I placed my heels hardly on the floor making it make a sound.

"Stop dragging yourself drama queen, and get walking." Duncan growled trying to pull me in the doors.

I felt like a child.

He pulled me into the bar, with people staring.

A lot of people.

I could feel the heat radiate to my whole body all the way to my cheeks, making my cheeks feel smoking dangerous 'do not touch' hot, and my body cold as an igloo. This was so embarrassing, just thinking, how many people do you see your ex boyfriend drag you in a bar while your in a wedding dress and your fiancé is no where to be seen? Yeah. None.

"Sit." He commanded as I obediently sat on the bar stool. He sat next to me. I timidly started fiddling with the puffiness of my dress and tried to make a comfortable seating spot. My eyes wondered to the many alcohol's and beer's on the shelves. Everything was practically there.

"TOM!" Duncan banged on the table. I jumped a bit, before 'Tom' came with a pitcher full of beer.

"Duncan, my boy, is that chu? What's with the fancy schmancy attire ya'll got there's?" he asked laughing, his southern accent a bit thick.

Duncan chuckled as he loosened his tie a bit more. He was only wearing a dress shirt and a tie if that's even close to fancy. Tom laughed as he turned his back on us and poured a glass of beer. He offered Duncan a glass. He refused with a 'No'. Tom shrugged and set the glass of beer down, taking the almost full pitcher and chugging it down in a flash.

"Ah…" Tom exhaled in relief—shooting a glance at me… He whistled. "Wooh-wee! Duncan, who's this little honey? Yo's bride?!" he laughed slapping his knee.

"Naw, she's nothing."

"I beg your pardon!" I chimed.

He laughed. "That's Courtney, aka, Princess." He chuckled. "I have an explanation on why she's wearing that dress, you see---"

"AH SHOOT! Did you sleep with the newly wed? Duncan you sho' is a player!" Tom chuckled.

"WHAT?" I barked slamming my hands on the table.

* * *

(Duncan's POV)

"WHAT?" she slammed her hands on the table causing many drinks making a whirlpool in their glasses.

"Aw, Court, he's just playin'. Tom cut it or I'll get a baseball bat and I will stick---"

"Right' ri'… So what'll be? The usual?!" Tom asked running his fingers in his ginger colored hair.

"Sure, Serve me up some of that!" I exclaimed. I could almost taste the liquor in my mouth. Tom gave a brief laughed and started wiping a glass. He stuffed the rag in his pocket apron, and took out two shot glasses.

"Oh I sho am sorry Miz Courtney. What'll be?" he asked, his pale peached hands on his chin.

Courtney thought a moment as she removed her veil. "Do you serve any green tea?"

"AHAHHA! Very funny Miz Courtney!! Naw seriously?" Tom laughed. I slapped my forehead.

"She's one of those kind of people Tom. Y'know? All high class and snobby." I interjected before Courtney punched me in the torso. God, she can still punch. "C'mon babe, order something that you won't find in the Queen's tea party…"

"I… really don't drink though…." She confessed with a small hint of blush.

"I'm not surprised. Just get her the same as mine."

"C'mon righttttt up." Tom laughed as he poured the liquor in the two shot glasses. He slid It across the table. I caught both of the glasses and handed one to Miss Prissy here. I drank it down. "Hey Duncan, mind if you hook me up with that Princess Courtney ya got there?"

I choked on my liquor.

"Oh Tom, I'm flattered really…. But your just not my type." Courtney said.

She said the same thing to me. 'Besides, your not my type.' 'Oh please, your not my type.' 'You make me sick, your not my type!'

What is her type then? It's not some hill billy beer addict like Tom that's for sure. No bar drinking juvie living delinquent like me, that's for sure. And the list goes on. And on… And on…. And on.

(Courtney's POV)

I gingerly lingered my fingers on the rim of the full shot glass. "Drink it." Duncan laughed as he beat his chest to cough. I really didn't want to.

"I don't know… I get drunk easily." I pleaded. "Can I just have some water?"

"We dun serve water here Miz." Tom said wiping the counter. I sighed.

"What do you serve that is non alcoholic?" I asked, a hint of hope in my words. Tom rubbed his stub of a beard, just like Duncan's. He shrugged.

"Beats me! Hey better drink that up. Bad when it's warm y'know?"

"Just drink it." Duncan said.

I gulped. Then I gulped it down. It was like a burning sensation in my mouth, like I was one of those circus performers, eating those swords that are on fire. "Holy…. It's like French kissing a dragon!" Duncan laughed.

"We'll get you something different if It's so bad."

Tom was about to grab my shot glass, when I placed my hand on his chest, stopping him. "no…. it felt… good."

* * *

(A/N)

Me: Well this was a short chapter! What will happen? Tune in next time.

"It's like French kissing a dragon" quote, I got it from a book, An Abundance of Katherines. You should read it, it's I guess… good. Odd even. Weird? Maybe.

Stay tune for my new story, that'll come out some point in the future!

Review!


End file.
